1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof module for a motor vehicle, with an integrated climate control system.
2. Description of Related Art
A roof module of the initially mentioned type is known, for example, from German Patent DE 198 53 767 C1.
Roof modules for the purpose of the invention are especially pre-mounted complete motor vehicle roofs with bordering modules which can be mounted complete on the motor vehicle or can be exchanged. Furthermore, the concept of a roof module in this connection includes modules which are designed to be mounted on motor vehicle roofs, both within the context of motor vehicle production and also within the context of retrofitting. In any case, it is preferred that the roof module has extra integrated functions.
Known climate control systems for motor vehicles typically comprise an evaporator with an assigned expansion element, a condenser and a compressor. For example, in conjunction with passenger cars, vans or small trucks, such as pickups, integrating the climate control system into the vehicle ventilation is known, the compressor conventionally being driven mechanically by the engine of the motor vehicle. So-called roof-mounted climate control systems are used especially for additional cooling of minibuses or transport vehicles, the compressor in these roof-mounted climate control systems often being electrically driven, i.e., are not mechanically coupled to the engine.
For (supplementary) vehicle power supply, the use of a so-called APU (auxiliary power unit) based on fuel cells is being increasingly considered, especially to be able to carry out vehicle climate control without difficulty even in stationary operation and to make available higher electric power independently of the engine. In this connection, for example, so-called SOFC fuel cells can be used and can be combined with a simple reformer. In this case, the fuel cell system can be operated with the liquid fuels available in the vehicle, such as diesel or gasoline. Furthermore, so-called PEN fuel cells are known which are likewise suited for power generation and which work on the basis of hydrogen. The hydrogen can be carried onboard the vehicle or can be produced from other fuels, such as methanol, by means of a reformer.